Broken Mind, Burnt Soul
by FireElemental159
Summary: Kenna Edana left the hero business when her cousin died. Her faith in Batman was done, her faith in humanity was done. She lost so much, but gained a great power. Keeping it hidden, she became a cop, the one who seemed to be less corrupt. She also gained allies, even if they weren't exactly on the right side of the law. Even if she wasn't on the right side of the law exactly.


**A/N: Hi, welcome to the new story, Broken Mind, Burnt Soul. Review and enjoy. And I just realized that the canon is totally off on this story, so ha, the prologue is already re-written and it is MUCH better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my OC's, the main one being Kenna Edana.**

_"Tell me, how did you become the way you see yourself now? Where did you receive your powers?"_

3 years ago

"_Flamebird, do not pursue. That's an order._" Batman's voice rang through Kenna Edana's com-piece and she suddenly realized just how annoying it was to be his partner. If she could call it that. Riding down on the Batpod, she felt the wind whip her red cape.

"Bats… they have Sienna. I can't risk his life just for you to get ahead. Deal with it." She turned the last corner, the wheels skidding down so her fingers grazed the pavement. "Don't try and stop me."

_"Turn back._"

"No." Kenna was used to trying to defy Batman, he didn't like working with other, and she didn't like working with assholes. Their relationship was rocky, especially since she could leave at any time since she was nineteen and a legal adult. As Bruce Wayne, he didn't have the chance to even consider taking her in. The closest he got was when she had to babysit Dick or crashed there on a bad night.

Now it was tense. Kenna was an orphan just like Bats, her parents and sister killed in the 9/11 attack, leaving her supposedly alone. Only tonight did she find out that she had a cousin – Sienna Martinez. She was sixteen and that caught the attention of Black Mask, who took the kid for a little ransom from the Flamebird.

That wasn't going to happen. She could see the Black Mask's headquarters. Sliding to a stop in the street corner, she stepped into the dim light. Kenna herself was very tall, nearly six feet, her skin the color of cream. A smattering of freckles speckled her face, her mask and goggles framing dark jade eyes. Her hair was short and curly, strands of red intermixing with the sandy blonde. This added to the fiery nature of her costume, and made herself look like a formidable adversary.

She broke through the skylight, feeling the glass cut her chin. There was no pain, her adrenaline kicking in. She could see Sienna in the corner. Black hair, dark complexion, but the same thin face, full lips, and narrowed green eyes that Kenna possessed. Straightening, she caught sight of Sionis. "I'll take the girl now."

He barked a laugh. "You think you can come to my place and give demands? My God, I heard the Flamebird was a bitch, but I didn't expect her to be so… feisty."

She silently slipped on the iron knuckles she hid in the pocket in her pant. "Of course, and I expected the great Roman Sionis to not be so fuckin' annoying."

A glare appeared on his face, then motioned to her guards. They lunged, but she saw it coming. Jumping up, she propelled herself of one's shoulders, kicking the other in the chest with both feet. Flamebird rolled out of the way of the first's punch, instead grabbing it after the swing to twirl herself around and snap the bone. She punched him with the iron knuckles just for good measure. Kenna enjoyed the pure sight of blood. It filled her up with vigor.

"You need better guards, Sionis. Now hand over Martinez."

Sienna screamed beneath the gag, and it took Kenna all too late to realize what was happening. Black Mask held up a trigger, his thumb hovering over the large red button. "Did you really expect me to not have contingencies?"

"A bomb." She sneered, trying to pull a birdarang out from her utility belt to free Sienna. "Creative."

"That's the best thing though, Birdy. You don't know where the bomb is. It could be under your feet… or even inside your little friend over here. Think about it. Do you really want to risk it for a nobody like this girl?"

She felt the birdarang between her fingers, and in a flash threw it into Roman's hand, causing him to drop the trigger. A brilliant plan… except the button was already pressed. A countdown appeared as the Black Mask disappeared. "One minute, Birdy. You won't make it out of here alive."

"Damnit. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Kenna ran to Sienna, cutting the ropes and the gag away from her. "Hello Sienna."

Her eyes widened. "Do I know you?"

"If we survive, I'll explain everything. C'mon." The two girls ran through the building, Flamebird deducing the path to the front door. It was right in front of them, but abandoned. For good reason too.

"Ten seconds, Birdy." _No, no, no_, she thought frantically, kicking the door down.

"Five seconds." She grabbed a hold on Sienna's arm.

"Four." She threw her cousin into the snow.

"Three." She told her to run, that she would be there when she was safe.

"Two." Kenna started to run too.

"_One_."

It was too late, too late for everything. The blast radiated out of the back of the building, sending heat and shock waves through Kenna's body. A burning coursed up her left arm and side, and everything became hazy. Where was Batman? Why didn't he save her?

The answer was simple really. He didn't care enough to think she deserved to be saved. It was his fault she was dying, that she felt the pain everywhere. Kenna wouldn't let that happen… not again. Not while she had a chance to end the tyranny of the great Batman before it can even start.

Heat turned to fire, and as the EMT's came to her, she only needed to think to cause the gurney to catch on fire. How diabolical. How prophetic. How. Crazy.


End file.
